


On Love: Agape

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Les rêves des fangirls: Yuri Plisetsky [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Lors d'une compétition, reader-chan interprète la chorégraphie de l'agape...





	On Love: Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Etant l'un de mes premiers one-shot datant de plus d'un an, la qualité d'écriture n'est pas aussi bonne que celle de mes os plus récents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^

Je regardais avec douceur le médaillon qui pendait à mon cou, avant de l'embrasser. Il est mon porte-bonheur, depuis qu'une personne chère à mes yeux me l'a offert. Ce petit pendentif, représentant Hello Kitty, renferme une photographie prise le jour de mes six ans, en compagnie d'un petit blond russe, qui est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a offert ce collier avant mon départ, avant que je ne quitte Moscou pour Paris en compagnie de mes parents, sans jamais parvenir à l'oublier. J'ai toujours espéré qu'il se souvienne de moi, mais c'est sans doute trop lui demander. Après tout, il est beaucoup plus célèbre que moi maintenant, il n'a plus besoin d'une amie comme moi...

Je soupire lentement, avant de lisser les plumes de mon costume. Pour mon programme court, j'ai choisi De l'amour: Agape. C'est son programme, et l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce morceau. C'est une musique magnifique, qui m'évoquai toujours les souvenirs que je partage avec lui. J'entortillai nerveusement mes cheveux, avant que ma coach m'en empêche:

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, où qu'il soit il pourra te voir.

Elle me sourit avec tendresse, avant de remettre en place mes cheveux. Mon costume était une adaptation du costume transparent qu'il portait pour cette chorégraphie. C'était une jolie robe courte, ressemblant à une petite robe de ballerine, évoquant un gracieux et adorable cygne blanc. Je fixais ma barrette dans mes tresses, avant de me préparer.

"Mlle [T/P] [T/N], jeune fille de 15 ans est la plus jeune participante. Elle patinera sur De l'amour : Agape.

La musique démarra, en même temps que ma danse. Je laissai mon amour infini et ma passion guider mes pas, et mes sauts comme mon quadruple salchow. Je fini avec mes pirouettes combinées, avec en mémoire la première fois où Yuri et moi avions appris à patiner. Je revoyais ma tante et son grand-père, qui nous encourageaient depuis le bord de la piste. Je saluai mon public, souriante. Je quittais la glace, acceptant de la part d'une jeune fan une couronne de roses pâles. Je lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de mettre mes protèges lames afin de rejoindre ma coach pour attendre les résultats.

Pour cette compétition, je ne voulais pas utiliser mon propre programme court. Je tenais à patiner sur cette musique, qui me faisait penser à lui et à notre apprentissage commun sur la glace. C'était une manière de tourner la page, d'une époque révolue avant de vraiment me consacrer à ma propre carrière.

Je regardais avec anxiété l'écran des résultats. 118,56 points?! C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais avoir autant de points! Ce score... Je le connaissais, c'était celui que le tigre russe avait obtenu en battant Victor Nikiforov ! Je regardais l'écran, stupéfaite. Je ne parvint à réaliser que lorsque j'entendis le tonnerre d'applaudissements, et le cri de joie de ma coach. Je lui sautai dans les bras avant de la serrer contre moi, les larmes aux yeux. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je participais à une compétition aussi importante. Yuri était tellement distant avec les autres... Je n'avais jamais osé retourner le voir, de peur de le déranger. Ce à quoi je n'aurais jamais pu m'attendre était Yuri... Yuri, qui s'approchait, de sa démarche féline, vers moi, en souriant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais capable de m'égaler un jour...

Il m'offrit un sourire sincère avant de me tendre un bouquet. Je le pris, avant de m'effondrer dans ses bras, en pleurs. Il me rendit mon étreinte, comme avant, comme lorsque nous étions encore enfants et à Moscou. Il m'avait tellement manqué...


End file.
